pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:'Bulbasaur'
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 20:48, May 10, 2011 Fool! Just so you know creating multiple accounts is frowned upon. I am going to have to ask you to stop. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I can read your IP address! Nice try. Or not..... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, it's very obvious it's you. And your photo editing skills are atrocious. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 21:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Another hint is the fact that both account include single quotation marks before and after the name. Time for a baney ban [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :This user says it is Ash's Bulbasaur guys so... it isn't Ash's Pikachu. Does you prove me wrongz? You'd have to be deaf dumb and blind to not notice that this is him. —[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 21:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Gotcha Japas! I know it is him, but still. He says he is Ash's Bulbasaur. ::Well do I feel dumb now, I thought you were serious. You can never tell online. That's like me making an account with the name Leader Sabrina, it's obviously not me. Noooo, I never use that as my IRC nick, nope, Sabrina is on my page. Nope, not at all. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 21:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Refreshing it does nothing! It only changes part of your IP. Once again nice try though. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 21:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know 'Pikachu' and 'Bulbasaur'S ip address if you are not checkusers? I am sorry you feel dumb BassJapas. I was trying to make it a game like Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Bulbasaur share the same computer. Next time more respect if I hurt you. :I DO NOT HAVE 2 ACCOUNTS!!! 'Pikachu' 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC)'Pikachu' I understand. I'm just trying to tell them that we are 2 totally different accounts. As in different computers. 'Pikachu' 21:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC)'Pikachu' :Can you explain why you have similar usernames though? :It's probably because I INSPIRED HIM!!!! WE'RE NOT THE SAME!!!! GET IT IN YOUR HEADS!!!! :'Pikachu' 21:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC)'Pikachu' BassJapas :Insulting BassJapas and other community members was totally unacceptable. BassJapas may not be the bureaucrat of the wiki, but I believe Crimsonnavy is going to ban you soon so enjoy it. BassJapas and Crimsonnavy I think will agree on your behavior so stop it now! Thanks. Wow guys. Let's see here. 4 hours and 17 minutes. What. A. Record. I'm AGAINST Cyber-bulling. ANX219 22:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Having been cyber bullied to an overdose and cyber raped. This is a shove on the play ground, not being pushed off the slide. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 22:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC)